metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bioweapon Research Center
The Bioweapon Research Center (known as the Living body arms development lab in the E3 2009 trailer) was a Galactic Federation base connected to the Biosphere in Metroid: Other M. Samus Aran arrived here while tracking the Deleter and met MB, pretending to be Madeline Bergman. MB proceeded to reveal that two dangerous organisms thought to be eradicated from the galaxy, Metroids and Ridley are cloned using remnants of their DNA located on Samus' Power Suit which are extracted from her soon after her last mission on Zebes. Later, Adam ordered Samus to find a survivor in Room MW which turned out to be the real Madeline Bergman. Samus destroyed a Queen Metroid and then pursued the escaping Madeline. Biology The Bioweapon Research Center mostly contained mechanisms, presumably as a defense by MB against Samus to prevent her from reaching her. The only creatures seen here are Metroids. *Desbrachian *FG II-Graham *FG-1000 *Federation Marine *Ghalmanian *MB *Metroid *Metroid Egg *Mighty Griptian *Queen Metroid *Ridley *Ring Beam Unit *Rinka Main room The main room of the Bioweapon Research Center contained a large computer console which provided users with information regarding the state of the facilities. It could detect if there are any issues present in any of the sectors around the ship and display them. The terminal required an access code that only the key BOTTLE SHIP staff knew. To the left of the terminal was a Desbrachian door which disappeared after Samus left to destroy Sector 0. It was possible that MB released the creature inside the door when she was about to be attacked by James here. Behind this door was another area of the Research Center and Room MW. Storage room The storage room was located on the ground floor through a lockable door. MB hid in this room when she entered and saw Samus at the console. She then opened the door after Samus explained her situation and let her into the room. "Madeline" then told Samus about her version of the events on the BOTTLE SHIP. Afterwards, the room was locked with a grey light and could not be opened. Spare room There was an empty room at the top of the balcony in the main research center. This room contained a Missile Tank and a swarm of Super Zebesians that attacked Samus just when she thought that she could leave the room. Room MW in Room MW.]] Room MW was linked to the main room via an elevator and several other rooms. One of these rooms contained the corpse of Ridley after he was completely drained of life-energy by the Queen Metroid. It appeared that Ridley entered this room through the ceiling. In Room MW are several empty containment pods. At the far sides of the room are several chambers which Samus found the real Madeline Bergman taking refuge in. Samus was distracted by the opening of the blast doors which contained Metroid Eggs. Then, the Queen Metroid appeared whom Samus obliterated after a long and grueling battle with her Power Bombs, destroying much of the room as well. Madeline escaped after this with Samus in pursuit. Metroid room The first room that Madeline Bergman ran into. This room was connected by a hatch that slid up and down to close. It was covered in slush and hatched Metroid eggs indicating that this was another area where the queen hatched her eggs. Control room :Main article: Control room Expansion room Not accessible on the first visit, this room featured a staircase leading to another floor containing little importance except for terminals with unreadable information. The top floor featured a pillar in the middle projecting holograms of Biosphere, Cryosphere and Pyrosphere environments which are explored by Samus. This pillar featured an open section in the back, through which Samus could Kick Climb up to a Morph Ball tunnel in which she could reach a Missile Tank. Console screen text E3 2009 trailer "Living body arms development lab. GALACTIC FEDERATION enter your Mission code ********** Attestation success......" (Below is a "QWERTY" configuration keypad, though with the Z'' key in the wrong place. This error was not corrected in the final game.) *Behind the name of the lab is the symbol of the Galactic Federation and the text "Attestation success......" blinks rapidly in a green font. Final game "'Bioweapon Research Center Database' '''GALACTIC FEDERATION' Login and password entry ********** ERROR Confirmed Logging in...." Trivia *Curiously, if Samus looks at the computer terminal after her return to the center, it will give the beta name of Living body arms development lab. *On the keypad, Samus enters "E-Y-K" as the last of 10-keys and hits the enter key, but receives a red "Error" message. *The last 3 keys MB uses in her 10-key password are "O-T-4". *This area contains very few enemies that can actually be fought: the Queen and Metroids spawned to help her in battle, Desbrachians as well as Rinka, FG-1000 and FG II-Graham. Though in the last cutscene before the credits to the game, Mighty Griptians and Ghalmanians are shown to be nearby and are being called by MB to aid her. Interesting to note is that a Desbrachian was laying dormant quite near Samus when she conversed with MB about the Metroids. *The Bioweapon Research Center is the smallest area in the game. The room containing two of the area's three items is inaccessible until the post game. *The password screen on the terminal resembles that of the original Metroid. Gallery Bioweapon_Research_Center_Entrance_Corridor.png|Entrance corridor Samus_enters_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus enters the Bioweapon Research Center. Bioweapon_Research_Center_Balcony_view.png|View from the balcony. Bioweapon_Research_Center_Control_room.png|Samus fights a squadron of Super Zebesians in a control room from the main lab. Wonded_Ridley_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|A heavily wounded Ridley roars in vain as he meets the released Queen Metroid. Samus_steels_Elevator_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus clenches her fist as she descends into the Bioweapon Research Center. Bioweapon_Research_Centre_main_room_HD.jpg|Samus enters the main room and discovers James' body, and an open door that was previously blocked. Bioweapon_Research_Centre_corridor_HD.jpg|One of the corridors leading to Room MW. Bioweapon_Research_Centre_Rinkas_HD.jpg|Rinkas deployed in a corridor leading to Room MW. Samus_knocking_Room_MW_Madeline_chamber_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus knocks on the window of a small chamber with a survivor taking refuge inside. Madeline_spooked_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Madeline expresses pure terror at the sight of Samus. Samus_alerted_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus is alerted to the opening of Room MW's blast doors. Queen_Metroid_SenseMove_flames_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|The Queen Metroid fires flames at Samus. Samus_SenseMove_Queen_Metroid_flames_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus uses her SenseMove to dodge the Queen Metroid's flames. Samus_faces_Queen_Metroid_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus faces the Queen. Grapple_Beam_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus fires the Grapple Beam into the Queen's mouth. Power_Bomb_Morph_Ball_Queen_Metroid_stomach_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus lays a Power Bomb in the Queen's stomach. See also *Bioweapon Research Center/Items ru:Центр Разработки Биологического Оружия Category:Bioweapon Research Center Category:Bioweapons Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:Metroid Production facilities